


Pretty in Pink

by Telstar (Altopiano)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altopiano/pseuds/Telstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean gets a surprise in the mail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

  


It came in the mail on a Thursday. Fell out right on the breakfast table, and I nearly popped an artery. Chris was busy with the girls as I quickly stuffed it back in the envelope – though Ally gave me a distinctly odd look over the muesli.

Later, in my office with the door shut, I took it out again.

Jesus.

God.

_Please..._

What did it mean? What was he telling me? And was I ready to find out?

Only then did I think to turn it over. On the back he’d written

_You. Me. Soon?_

Easy answer.

_Yes._

_Please._


End file.
